Never Be Yours
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: *One-Shot* Lucy is happy with Eddie/Venom until she bumps into her ex-boyfriend who seems to be concerned about their relationship and kidnap her to save her from the symbiote. He shouldn't be taking the mate of Venom or things get really ugly.


***Never Be Yours***

* * *

Lucy is walking down the sidewalk to get back to her apartment. For some time now, she and Eddie have been together and thought about living together. Especially after they made love and Venom highly suggests they must live together. Eddie thought that he and Venom should move to Lucy's since it's more bigger since Eddie's is a little small.  
After thinking about moving plans, Lucy bumped into a man with dark blonde hair.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Lucy said. As she looks at the man, she made a gasp. The man did the same. "Oh my god. Craig?"

"Lucy!" The man said with a smile. "Damn, it's been a while!" He came over for a hug. Lucy slowly wraps her arms around him. "I haven't seen you since...you know, we broke up." Lucy pulled away and brush her hair away from her face. "How are you?"

"Doing great. Just...getting out there." Lucy said.

"You still work at the school?"

"Yeah. It's been great."

"Good. Hey, we should hang out sometime-" Craig was cut off when Lucy shook her head at him. "Huh?"

"Sorry. I like to but...I should tell you. I'm...with someone." She said. Craig blinked at her. Lucy couldn't tell if he is shocked or upset by this. But she kept her guard up in case things get out of hand. "We move on, Craig. You broke up with me for someone else. I was hurt then, but when Eddie came along-"

"Eddie? Wait, you don't mean...Brock? The reporter?" He asked. Lucy nodded with a small grin. Craig is getting jealous. But the man kept calm. "And listen, the chick I was with before isn't my type. And I am very sorry for breaking your heart. It hurts me as much it hurts you."

"I'm sorry too. Now, I have to go." Lucy said, walking by him. She turned her head back. "Nice seeing you again." Craig didn't say anything. He watched her stroll down the sidewalk to get back home. He couldn't believe his ex is with the reporter. What does Eddie have that Craig doesn't?

* * *

 _ **Where the hell is Lucy?!**_

"V, calm down! She'll be home soon. Geez, never hear you act this desperate." Eddie said in annoyance. A door was knocked. Eddie could hear Venom growl excitedly. Eddie opens the door and Lucy walked in. "There you are. Venom was getting worried." He said. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I ran into a familiar face." She said. "It...was an old friend."

"Oh really?" Eddie asked, handing Lucy a drink. "Anyone I know?"

"No. He was...my ex." Lucy replied. "He found me and wanted us to hang out, but I declined the offer."

 _ **That's our girl.**_

Eddie told his symbiote to stay quiet and let his girlfriend finish the story. Lucy told him about Craig and about why he broke up with her in the first place. Eddie and Venom were upset by the fact that Craig found another girl then. Now, things have changed for Lucy since they have her.

"And you should've seen his face when I brought up your name. He figured you are the one I am with." Lucy chuckled. "Everyone knows your name, Eddie."

"Well gee, I hope he doesn't know _too_ much." Eddie chuckled as Lucy sat by him. "Or else you-know-who will have an appetite." Venom then appeared from his shoulder, giving his host a glare.

 _ **"You know my name, Eddie!"**_ The alien monster growled. Eddie sighed at him as Lucy giggles.

"It's a figure of speech, Venom. Didn't mean anything. You hate being called a parasite." He said. Venom growled at him again. Lucy brought her hand up to calm the symbiote. She touches his head.

"It's okay, V. You need to get used to the terms in this world." She said. Venom purred a little. He brought his head over to hers. Lucy smiled a bit.

"Least you know how to calm down Venom. You're lucky he loves you a lot." Eddie said as he watches. Venom slightly licks Lucy's cheek before retreating back inside Eddie. "So, you're saying that guy wanted you back?" Eddie asked. Lucy held his hand.

"He didn't say that in general, but, I told him I am with you and moved on." She told him. "If he doesn't respect that, then Venom will have him as a snack." Eddie could hear Venom chuckle inside him.

"Kinda dark for you, don't you think?" Eddie asked. "Why can't we just warn him before V could eat him?"

"I was joking." Lucy told him.

 _ **Hmph! I thought she was serious!**_

"Heh. You got us." Eddie chuckled a bit. "But, Venom's not amused." Lucy laughed. She wouldn't worry about Craig trying to get her back. She has Eddie and Venom to protect her. What could go wrong?

* * *

The next day, Lucy had a day off from her teaching job while Eddie is out to interview with someone and later on Venom will be feasting on bad people. Or so she thought.  
Eddie had thought about his future with Lucy. For months now, things between them have gone well. Nothing went wrong. Lucy may have met Venom first who saved her life before, but she still loves Eddie no matter what. She loves both Eddie and Venom equally. They still plan on living together. Yet, Eddie wanted more. One of these days, he will ask her to marry him.

 ** _What is this about marriage? We still claim her?_**

"Yeah. When two people really care about each other and love each other no matter what, they get married to be together forever." Eddie told the symbiote. "Just like before, we wait a while before I pop a question."

 _ **She will become our mate? Officially ours? She belongs to no one else?**_

"Yes, she will be our wife someday. When she wears a ring, that means she's already taken." Eddie said. "I know it's complicated for you to understand, but it's how it works."

 _ **Hmm. I do want our Lucy to become official ours. Where do we find this ring?**_

"At a jewelry store of course. Look, we're not ready for this either. It's best we wait. Plus, I gotta make money before I buy a ring." Eddie said.

 _ **Good call. I do need to know how marriage works. And...you will still share!**_

"I am sharing Lucy with you. Relax!" Eddie said. "You get so clingy with her. Ease off a bit."

 ** _XX_**

Lucy walked out of the store with items she needs for tonight's dinner. But as soon as she walks by a window display, she noticed a wedding dress. She couldn't help but to smile at herself. Imagine her married to a reporter and a symbiote alien.

"Not sure if it's possible, but anyone can dream." She said to herself. Lucy walks away from the display. Suddenly, black gloved hands grabbed her, covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Someone dragged her to the alley where no one would see. Lucy struggled to be free. Her back was pinned to the brick wall and she looks at the man in black, but he is not alone. Three other men in black are behind him with guns. "Who the hell are you guys?!" Lucy snapped. The man in front of her took off his ski mask and smiled at her. "Craig?!"

"You really think I'm stupid, don't you?" He asked.

"What're you talking about?! Let me go!" Lucy tried to get out of his grasp.

"How could you be with that man who held a alien beast inside him?" Craig asked. Lucy looked at him in the eyes. How does he know? No one knows about Eddie's dark secret except her. Craig smirked a little. "Let's talk about it at the lab, shall we?" He took her to his van, told his men to keep watch for anyone or anything. Lucy was put to the backseat of the van as Craig sat next to her while the others got in to drive them.  
Why is this happening? Why is Craig doing this to her? And most importantly, how did he know about Venom?  
They are driving downtown to get to this lab Craig was referring. It couldn't be the same lab Eddie told Lucy about when Venom chose him as a host.

"Why are you doing this? How do you know about-"

"I know everything, Lucy." Craig said. He reached for her hair and got a tiny device out of it. "When I hug you, I plant this little thing so I could track you and hear everything." Lucy gaped at him.

"You son of a bitch! That is federal-"

"Oh please." Craig laughed. "I don't know why you are dating that reporter who held that symbiote for a long time. You have no idea what danger you are in."

"The danger I am in now?" Lucy asked sarcastically. "You know, you shouldn't be taking me like this. Venom can be a very jealous type."

"That thing is no hero!" Craig said with a look. "Don't you know what that thing could do to people? It eats people and plans to take over this planet!"

"That's a lie! I mean, sure, Venom eats people. But not good people. Only bad. Eddie told me the whole story about his experience with Venom. After Riot, Venom turned good because of Eddie." Lucy exclaimed. "I was saved by Venom. He is my protector, and Eddie is my lover. I love them both equally. It's crazy, but I don't care." Craig stared at her. He is disgusted by this tale. "You let me go, and no one gets hurt. I promise you that." Lucy told him.

"You know I can't do that. I wanted to _save_ you." Craig told her.

"Save me?"

"Save you from Venom." Craig finished. Lucy stared at him. She was about to tell him that nothing terrible was going to happen, but Craig silenced her by saying they will be arriving the lab soon. "This won't take long. Just a couple of experiments and then you will tell Eddie that you can no longer be with him."

"Experiments?!"

"I need to be sure you don't have anything like Eddie has." Craig said. Lucy gave him a glare.

"You dumbass! I don't have a symbiote inside me! What are you saying?!" She asked. Craig raised a brow at her. Lucy stared at him in the face. "I only slept with Eddie. Not Venom!"

"Same thing."

"No it's not!"

"So it's okay to carry those symbiote babies one of these days?!" Craig asked. "That's just sick!" Lucy slapped him in the face.

"That is none of your business, Craig!" She hissed. The van stopped. They arrived by the lab. The building is small. Lucy was dragged out of the van and went inside the building. If only she could contact Eddie/Venom...

* * *

Venom was sitting on top of one of the buildings to take in the view. At least Eddie got over his fear of heights and never complained. Venom wished that Lucy is here with him to watch the city view.

 _It's been too long since Lucy left her place. I hope she's okay._

 **"Yes. Too long."** Venom climbed down the building. He was thinking back of Lucy's encounter with her ex yesterday. He couldn't help but to wonder about Craig. Lucy didn't go to him, did she? **"We must find her. That male better not lay his hands on her."**

 _What makes you think he is with her? Lucy wouldn't go to him after what she told us._

 **"No, she wouldn't. I have a feeling something isn't right. We shall look for her. Let me handle her tracks..."** The symbiote climbs down the building and try to focus on where Lucy left off.

* * *

Lucy was strapped on the chair under the scanner. She looks through the glass window to see Craig and his men gather around the computers. The lab is small, but has a lot of things to experiment on. Lucy hears a noise coming from a scanner. The green light runs through her body from bottom to top.

 _"Stay still."_ Craig demanded from the mic.

"I don't have anything in me!" Lucy yelled. She shuts her eyes when the light is over her face. Craig looks over at his computer screen and see negative in her body. No symbiote parts in her. Lucy is telling the truth, but he is not done yet.

"Sir, she's clean. Why do you want to keep this going?" A man next to Craig asked.

"To make her change her mind about that alien." Craig said. "The symbiotes are dangerous. Venom can't be trusted. Eddie can't be trusted since he is the host." Lucy watched them with a look.

"Get me out of this right now!" She yelled. Before Craig could reply, a door behind them was burst open. The men got their guns out. Lucy lifted her head up, trying to see what just happened out there. Her heart leaped when she sees Venom coming in. He's found her.

"Oh shit!" One of the men cried out.

"Shoot it!" Craig said, rushing over to the weapon that is a flamethrower. Lucy struggles to be free while gunshots were heard and Venom's roars filled the lab.  
Venom strikes the men away from him and their weapons dropped. His white eyes look over to Craig who readied his flamethrower. He lunged at him, pinning him down on the floor.

 **"You dare kidnap our mate?! Unwise."** Venom growled. Craig struggled by the clutches of the symbiote. **"I could use another bite. I am craving for more very bad people..."**

"Go ahead and kill me! Lucy can't be yours for long!" Craig said. "No way in hell she will give in."

 _What the fuck is he talking about? He knew about our relationship with Lucy?_

 **"I do not care if you find out about us, but know this! Lucy is ours! She belongs to us! You are going to wish you didn't take her away..."** Venom was going to open his mouth wide, but a bullet hits his shoulder. One of the men shot the alien monster with a gun to save Craig.

 _We gotta get Lucy out of there. Just spare these guys for now and we will take care of them later!_

 **"No! They must face their fates by my teeth!"** Venom growled, fighting off the men. Craig got up and grabbed his flamethrower. Before he could pull the trigger, a pipe was thrown at his face, making him recoil. Lucy pushes him down on the floor, kicking the weapon away. She pressed the pipe against his throat, choking him a little. Her wrists have marks. Craig could see that she slipped out of the cuffs from the room.

"This is the part where you beg for mercy." She said with a look in her eyes. Craig glared at her. Venom came up from behind Lucy, growling at him, drooling.

 **"Shall I eat him? He will never bother you again."** Venom asked, grinning widely. Lucy stares at her ex in silent. What he did was so stupid, it puts him at risk. Lucy turned back to see bodies of Craig's men on the floor bleeding, but not yet eaten. Lucy threw the pipe away to the side.

"You are lucky I make the call, Craig." She said. "This is your one chance to live. But, if you ever come between us again, Venom will have you for dinner." Craig didn't say anything to her. Venom fades off and Eddie appears to the scene.

"She is serious. And you better watch out. Venom loves the taste of bad guys." Eddie said. Craig almost sat up, looking at him with a sneer.

"You shouldn't have let that thing come back to you after the other one died in the rocket." He said in a low tone. Eddie didn't say anything to him. He lead Lucy out of the lab, leaving Craig behind. But, he let out a yell. "This can't go on forever you know! Lucy can't be with that alien parasite!" The door was shut. Craig grunted as he sat up. Nearly got killed by Venom, but next time, he will be ready.

* * *

In Eddie's apartment, Lucy was resting on the bed after the experience not too long ago. She isn't harmed. Which is good. Eddie held her close to him, comforting her. Lucy is a strong woman, and had guts to fight back.

"You sure you're okay? You don't need anything to drink?" Eddie asked.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm fine. Just...angry." Lucy said. "I'm...really sorry about this."

"What? Why?"

"I didn't know Craig would do such a thing. He thinks that I have some...alien parts in me, but...you know I haven't. Venom didn't even..." She trailed off. She looks at Eddie. "You know why I had to spare him."

"Yeah. I know."

 _ **I don't!**_

"V, please!" Eddie snapped.

"Some people don't deserve death. Yet, if he ever tries anything like that again...Venom can do what he wants with him. Eat him or...kill him." Lucy said. "Craig has sick theories about us. He wanted to protect me, but...I don't need it. I have you and Venom." Eddie held her hand.

"Yeah. Thank Venom for finding you. He's like a dog." Eddie said. Lucy smiled a little. Venom listened to the two in silent. He is annoyed by the fact that Lucy spared Craig back in the lab instead of having Venom eat him. Yet, he will do anything for his sweet mate. Anything to protect her.  
Lucy lays on the bed to rest after so much excitement. Eddie left her in his room.

 ** _Let's go back to that human! He might try again one of these days!_**

"No. Lucy made the call. Don't even try to convince me again, because it'll hurt her. You hear what she said. Some people don't deserve to die." Eddie said to his symbiote.

 ** _She will be safe!_**

"She's safe now. Craig won't be a bother until next time. He's probably too scared to come back for her." Eddie said. "Don't worry about it, Venom. Lucy is here with us, and she is safe." Eddie rests on the couch while hearing Venom hum to himself like he is thinking. Maybe his host is right for now. Lucy is back and safe with them.  
No one will dare to take their mate. Lucy belongs to them.

* * *

 _ ***Author's Note: Here's a new story after you guys loved my first one-shot of Venom/Eddie X Lucy. So yeah, hope you guys like this one! And be on a lookout for the next ones in the future!***_


End file.
